Passion
by Sparky911
Summary: SLASH! Bill and Fleur get busy in the Gringotts vaults, deatailed story labeled M for mature so no kiddies! Very detailed. Please R&R!


Alright, this is only my 2nd story so go easy on me! Its rated M, so that means no kiddies WARNING: SLASH ummm this is my first attempt at writing it, so here we go. This is about Fleur and Bill working at Gringotts during the OotP, so yea…enjoy!

**Disclaimers and all that crap:**

Not my characters, they are JK Rowlings

Wish they were mine, but they aren't

**Warning kiddies! M is for mature meaning not you!**

**Passion**

The whining wizards and witches are streaming in by the horde today, and I must say it is getting awfully annoying. Demanding me to ride on those awful cart lifts, which make me sick to my stomach. But I chose this job, and although I would rather be a traveling worker the Order needs me for goblin communications.

As I deal with an unhappy looking single mother, her wailing baby attached to her hip, I look across the room and see her, Fleur, my only love. God she is beautiful with her shining silver hair and luminous blue eyes. She is tall and moves with so much grace it never ceases to amaze me. As I gaze at her, she looks up and meets my eyes. She winks and smiles. Even just seeing her has made something in my pants throb so hard, demanding attention.

I go back to paying attention to the single mother, who is now rummages through the pockets of her robes, looking for her key. I sigh and wait for her to be done. When she finds the key I lead her to the lifts and clamber into one with her.

"Vault 824", I drone to the cart, "5th floor under."

As we arrive to the vault the women takes one single galleon out of it. And that really pisses me off. I go to all of the trouble of waiting for her and taking her down there, and she gets one bloody galleon! I would have just given her one out of my own pockets if I had known!

The woman gets on a separate cart to head up, and I continue on my way down, wanting a small break.

I hear a cart similar to mine approaching at a fast rate, so I pull my over to the other side. As the cart gets into view it suddenly stops, and I realize it is my lovely Fleur. With a lithe jungle animal's grace she slides out of her cart and approaches mine.

"Why, what are we up to my dear?" she says, with a glint in her eye

"Just taking a break…would you like to join me?"

"I would love to" she says with a soft French accent, her English really has gotten a lot better.

I grabbed her hand and began leading here to one of the top secret vaults, I stroked my finger down the entrance pad, and the door melted away. It had recently become a goblin policy to allow senior employees to have access to those vaults.

Fleur giggled as we crept through the door into a room filled with galleons, and I quickly dive into a pile of them, pulling her with me.

I turn to her beautiful, perfect face and press my lips softly to hers.

WARNING, ABOUT TO GET VERY GRAPHIC AND DETAILED

She responds immediately and presses her curved body against mine. Her tongue ventures into my mouth slowly and softly, exploring. I lightly nibble on her tongue and she moans softly and presses against me. While I continue to kiss her I put one of my hands on her waist, and slowly trace circles up to one of her beautiful breasts.

I softly move my hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple with my thumb. She arches her back and moans again. Now she moves her hand down lower. Fleur unzips my pants and pulls them down, I am not wearing underwear. She begins to tease the bottom of my stomach, not quite reaching down far enough. Then she begins to lower herself down me, tracing a path with her tongue over my chest. Then she gets a lot lower.

Fleur nibbles on the tip of me, then slowly traces a circle around. She takes all of me into her mouth and that and on is an erotic haze.

She stops before I come though, and unzips her pants. She lays there, waiting for me. I need no motivation. I kiss her softly and ease myself into her. She lays back and moans in pleasure. I slowly start our slow rhythm, sliding in and out of her. She cries out in ecstasy as I thrust deeper into her, and closes her eyes.

We both come at the same time, waves of pleasure washing over us. Fleur looks at me as I start to pull out and says

"wait."

"what?" I say with a confused look.

"Stay there…we can have a catnap."

"But…what if I wake up and feel where I am and… you know!" Should I wake you up?"

Fleur grins and winks, "That's your decision…I am into lots of things. Maybe you shouldn't wake me up."

God she is so sexy and as we drift off to sleep I feel myself growing hard again already, wanting to go again…and I smile and think of the rope we have at home.

**Ok please review, I know it was a lil graphic but please tell me in your review if you liked it, or if I need to go into even more details or less details. Thank you, I appreciate it. And if you want a follow up with the rope at home, just request in your review and I would be happy to write one!**


End file.
